Shy Valentines
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot. KaixTala BL shounen ai. side fic to Repelled Feelings. both are too shy to admit they love each other. VDay fic.


Author's note: goes out to Adam. Idiot didn't get anything for his crush, grr…

Kind of a side fic of "Repelled Feelings" it's going along that…sort of.

-huggles- to my Beta-reader! I wuvers you CC Queen Of Death –glomps-

Disclaimer: don't own.

_Shy Valentines_

-:-:-:-

Had a crush before? Like a –really- big crush? When you think about that special someone, your heart flutters, not butterflies in your stomach, but your **heart** _flutters_.

Your heart skips a few beats as that person walks by smiling and waving a hello to you. You get really nervous and your tongue just ties itself and all that can escape you lips before you rethink is, "hey."

Is that all you are able to say? I mean really! If you feel so much for this person why can't you just go out and state your feelings?

If it's rejection that you are worried about, then what if you knew your crush felt the same way? What is stopping you then? Nothing. Nothing but your damn shyness!

Kai Hiwatari, sixteen years old and head over heels for Yuriy Ivanov, aged fifteen, who was head over heels for Kai Hiwatari.

What is keeping these two from asking each other out? It's their damn shyness. They can't get the courage to go up to each and accept their feelings for the other.

So it's Valentines Day. A day where you go out with your boyfriend and or girlfriend right? Or if you are single, a day where you go out with friends, and just be happy knowing you are loved and care for by the people closest to you.

For Kai and Yuriy, hopefully they can get their feelings out straight for the other, and if not, they are doomed.

Now saying that they are doomed is kind of stating that they will find someone else? No. Just that they will get tired of each other and **will** look for someone else.

Now me, a supportive friend, cannot let that happen! I am very picky about relationships, **very** picky. I am very close to both Kai and Yuriy, two really good friends and I will not let either of them get hurt!

I, Danii Cherez **will** get them together! Then again…it isn't my place to play matchmaker…but the way they feel about each other is on a whole different level from what I have ever seen in a relationships.

Many of those I've seen end up in break ups. When I hang around with Yuriy, and tease him about Kai, he gets really, really shy; it's so cute. He gets timid and looks around nervously. He acts like such a mouse, so out-of-character for him, as the proud redhead everyone knows him as.

But yeah…he has such a huge crush on Kai! He says he has never felt that way about anyone ever before. Yuriy is hot, and has dated others before and had his heart crushed, but he says this time it's different. He doesn't know, but what he feels for Kai is much stronger than just a simple crush, and I really do believe him.

Now Kai. To be honest, I've really just met him this year, unlike Yuriy who I've known for two years. I used to go to the same school as Kai, but then I moved, so now, in high school we've met again. I never really socialized with him back in seventh grade, but this year, since he has caught my redheaded friends' eyes, I had to make sure he wasn't a jerk. And he wasn't. He's a really sweet guy. And his feelings are just like Yuriy's! He also says he has never felt like the way he does about anyone.

So now you see? At first I was convinced it could have been just appearance ya know? I thought maybe they were just sexually attracted to each other, but from what they've told me, I really believe they could have such an awesome relationship. But they are shy.

Which I couldn't believe when I found out!

Kai, us being such close buddies now, never shuts up. He's always showing me up during English class and I hate it! He's such a smartass! And when I found out that he and Yuriy weren't 'together', I was like, "You bastard." I am still disappointed in him. If he loves Yuriy so much, why can't he tell him? Yuriy feels the same way and he knows it too. Yuriy knows Kai feels the same way for him too, but he gets really nervous and can't talk to him.

So. Valentines Day. Maybe today Kai can get him? I really hope he can, for both of their sakes.

-:-:-:-

"Yo Kai!" He turns and looks at me. His eyes are…so sad, what happened?

"Oh. Hey,"

I walked up to him and leant against a locker. "Talked to Yu?"

"No."

"You mean you didn't give him a Valentine!" Oh my gosh! You didn't! Did you?

"No…it's not that easy…"

"What the hell are you thinking! You could have confronted him! Damn it Kai! What will he think?" I sigh, shaking my head, struggling to get something out of my jacket pocket.

"Here!" Thrusting the red and pink Valentine to Kai, I huff before stalking down the hallway.

So that's what Yuriy was talking about in math class. Kai seemed to like avoiding Yuriy.

Damn him…I bet Yuriy's heart is broken…I'd better talk to him…

"Hello?"

"Hey Yu, it's me."

"Oh. Hey Danii, what's wrong?"

"I'm ok. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Even if Kai didn't…?"

"Oh…no it's fine. I probably would have made a total fool of myself in front of him anyway."

"No Yu, you wouldn't have. He made a fool of himself." I can't help but let out a growl.

"Danii…it's alright."

"No it's not! If he really loves you-"

"Hold on. Got someone on the other line."

"Ok…" uh-oh. What if it's Kai? My hand tightens around the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I'm still here"

"Ok."

"Who was it?"

"Kai…but he hung up."

"That shy bastard!"

"Hey I'm shy too, remember."

"Yeah but…"

"It's ok. I'm really glad you're supportive of us but…maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"But Yuriy! You **love** him! And he loves you too! But…you're both so shy, he says you just have this affect on him and he just freezes at the sight of you…" I smile. Yeah…I remember during class when I was asking him if he'd talk to Yuriy at all, like face-to-face and he said no. I asked him why, and he told me why. He got really nervous, his heart stopped as Yuriy passed not noticing him. Kai is such a shy bastard.

"Yuriy?"

"…Yeah?"

"You're blushing aren't you?" I giggle.

"No I'm not!"

"Don't lie," I grin.

"Sorry Yu! I got to go. Talk to him ok? Bye!"

"Fine. Later Danii. And happy V-day."

"You too Yu."

Yuriy's POV 

I sigh flopping on my bed. Silly girl. She should know by now that I'll never be able to talk to him. Not face-to-face, I'm just too damn shy.

Burying my head in my pillow my phone starts to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Yuriy. It's me. Kai," I hold my breath. Kai? Oh my gosh, I'm going to say something so stupid!

"Oh. Hi," yeah, really stupid.

"Can you meet me at the bridge?" My hearth is pounding.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. See you soon." I just stare at the phone in my hands.

Kai's POV 

Hm…maybe he's not coming? I let out a heavy sigh leaning back on the bridge. I hope he does come…

Staring up at the clear navy sky, I feel slightly calmer. The stars are shining, winking as if trying to assure me it'll all turn out ok. A light wind blows my hair, tickling my face.

Deciding to turn around I fold my arms across the cold stone leaning forward. My head tipped down mildly staring into the dark, almost black water. I can see my reflection. My red shirt with a picture of a phoenix, I always liked those mythical birds. My black jacket hanging loosely, my hair still spiked up in different directions, my blue face paint. I guess I just feel safer if I have them on, no one can hurt me…

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, settling for being alone for a while, out of my empty home. My grandfather was back in Russia doing some business affairs. So it was just me today. I have no lover to be with me on this day. Valentines Day, I'm beginning to hate it.

Opening my eyes-Yuriy!

"Kai?" I look up, my eyes widened staring into the shy blue orbs.

"Yuriy…I didn't think you would come," I really thought you weren't coming.

"Yeah sorry about keeping you waiting," his eyes drift towards the water. He smiles brushing away his bangs leaning over staring down at the water. Dressed in his usually clothing, baggy black jeans, medium sized orange shirt, and a white sweatshirt.

"So…what'd you want me for?" I avert my eyes from his, going back to my previous position staring down at the water. There is a silence between us, but not an uncomfortable one. The stars are smiling, they're shining even brighter than before. Maybe I really can trust Danii's words. She really has convinced me that Yuriy…really does feel the same.

"I guess I just…this is really hard for me to say but Yuriy I-" I go silent and shut my eyes. I'm too shy. I hear him shift closer, but sort of reluctantly.

"It's ok…I'm really shy too Kai. I really want to tell you something but I can't say it either…" I feel slightly better. Turning to look at him he's…blushing, how cute. I cup his chin making him face me. His eyes widen a bit, shocked, but I pay no heed as I droop my eyes to a close, placing my lips firmly against his. He stiffens but I feel him melt against me. I wrap my arms around as his knees buckle underneath him. Is this the affect I have on him?

Yuriy's POV

I feel my knees go weak but he holds me up and I grip his shirt trying to kiss him back. I feel his hand brush through my hair while the other holds a grip on me. His tongue licks my lips asking me to open for him. I part them, letting him in. I brush tongues with making him moan. I smile. It pleases me to I can make him feel good. My lungs tighten, he pulls back and we are both gasping for breath.

"Kai…?" My face is so hot, damn I blush around him too much. Looking up he's smiling at me. I feel my cheeks tingle again and I bow down my head to hide it. Crap. He lifts up my face to meet his.

"You are really cute when you blush," ack! He's making me blush even more! (A/N so cute! xD)

"Uh…" looking around crap, crap, crap! My stomach is flipping and my heart is racing! What to do?

"Happy Valentines Day Yuriy. I…I love you and hope that you can accept my feelings," …did he…just say what I think he said? Aw he's blushing! Even if it's hardly noticeable, he's still blushing!

I nod, calming down my blush before answering him.

"I love you too Kai," smiling I lean forward wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing our foreheads together. "I have for a very long time now." And I seal my lips against his just as he did before.

Normal POV

"Yay! They did it! My work here is done." cheered a tanned 15-year-old girl by the name of Danni Cherez as she silently crept from behind the bushes leaving the two alone.

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: -sigh- if only Adam wasn't so damn shy, I wonder how Steff is, I haven't spoken to her T-T I should. –sigh- if only I could add my own fic on my favs, I tried that with Real Love lmao it didn't work ;D 


End file.
